


Voicemails

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: “I just want to stop feeling.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Voicemails

Roman made sure his living room looked perfect. There was fresh popcorn popped, sodas chilling in the fridge, candy prepped, the blankets were laid out among the fluffy pillows, and he had laid out two onesies. He hoped the one he got for his friend fit correctly. 

He took a selfie with the perfect movie night setup in the background. He decided to wait until he had all of the pictures from the night before posting any. Perhaps that was his hopes for a successful night welling up in him. 

Grinning in satisfaction, he waited patiently for his friend to confirm he was on his way. He changed into his onesie while he waited. Practically bouncing in anticipation, he decided to sing to himself while he waited. When he was bored of that, he scrolled through instagram, liking photos and commenting compliments on each one he could. When that got boring, he checked out his fridge. He decided to try to call when it was a half an hour past their agreed start time. 

His heart sank as he got voicemail, “Hey, It’s Virge. Leave a message, or don’t. If I didn’t answer just text me.”

_ ***Beep*** _

“Hey, Stormy, it’s Roman. I thought we were on for movie night? I got everything set up, and it’s half an hour past our agreed start time. Just let me know if you forgot or decided to cancel on me. Well, um. Just update me please. Love you.”

He hung up, then took a second to realize that he had accidentally said “Love you” on the phone. It was out of habit, and he started to panic but put it out of his mind completely. People slipped up like that all the time.

He paced around his living room, checking the time on the clock, his watch, and his phone so he knew the time wasn’t off. When he reached an hour with no word, he called again. 

This time it only rang once. “Hey, It’s Virge. Leave a message, or don’t. If I didn’t answer just text me.”

_ But I tried and you still didn’t. _

_ ***Beep*** _

“Hi. Sorry to leave another message, but I just-I just, um, I’m starting to get worried, haha,” he chuckled nervously, “Well, I suppose you are busy and forgot to tell me we had to cancel. It’s cool I guess…” Roman paused, wondering what else to say. He hated voicemail. “Also ignore what I said on the previous message near the end. It was out of habit.”

He hung up, then realized that he implied that it was a habit for him to say he loved Virge. He slapped his hand against his face and let out a deep sigh. This was not what he had planned for. He slumped back onto the couch in sadness. The others had called off movie night, and when Roman had planned on canceling it was Virgil who insisted on doing it still. 

Then he bailed.

When it reached two hours Roman had enough. He tried to call, this time it rang all the way through until he reached voicemail. Unsurprised, Roman decided to continue. 

“Hey, It’s Virge. Leave a message, or don’t. If I didn’t answer just text me.”

_ ***Beep*** _

“Look, you know you don’t have to be scared about telling me no. You better either be dead or busy or sleeping because you were the one who wanted this, not me!” Roman felt the tears coming on. He decided if he couldn’t do it in person, voicemail would have to do. 

“I made everything perfect for you. I got your favorite candy, your favorite soda, and popped more popcorn than I have for anyone. I-I got you a freaking onesie!” he paused, trying to avoid losing it and sobbing into the receiver. He strolled into the kitchen, the sight of his efforts in the room making him hurt too much. “I just want to stop feeling. I want to stop feeling for you.”

“Nevermind the second message’s disregard for the first. I-” he sank to the cool tiled floor. Dressed in a onesie. He felt pathetic as he admitted to himself and the voice mailbox, “I think I do love you.”

He had not seen the headlights through the living room window. He hadn’t heard his front door open and close. He had been so wrapped up in his feelings and thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps of combat boots move from the carpet to the tile. 

“Roman? Did you mean that?” a familiar deep voice asked softly. 

Roman looked into the doorway to the kitchen. Virgil was standing there, with his eyes widened bigger than Roman thought possible. He looked like a raccoon who just got caught sneaking into someone’s house.

Roman was so happy to see him. 

He got up from the floor and walked to Virgil, who looked down at him. Roman only came to Virgil’s nose, and he slid the onesie’s hood off of his head to better see Virgil. 

“Roman?” Virgil asked. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped nervously. 

“Can I hug you?” Roman asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t expect himself to be this emotional, perhaps it was the late hour, or the blossoming of knowledge that showed him his feelings. 

Virgil only answered by pulling the smaller boy into his arms. He held Roman tight as Roman cried into the torn purple shirt. He had pent up a lot of emotions in anticipation of the night. He spent a long time making sure everything was perfect. He made sure the movie he chose appealed to Virgil’s tastes. He wanted the night to be special, and now he knew why. He wanted to be held while he let out the feelings for his friend. 

“Hey, Roman, let’s move to the couch, my legs hurt from standing, plus I’m starving.” Virgil pulled back a bit, but waited for Roman to be the one to let go. 

Roman nodded and stepped back. “Right, right. The popcorn is cold by now, but let me show you what I did.” 

Virgil followed Roman into the room, finally having a chance to take in the details of Roman’s hard work. “This is perfect.”

He noticed the pillows and blankets were carefully placed, and the candy was evenly distributed in bowls. Virgil felt guilty. He wasn’t trying to be late, and after seeing how much this meant to Roman he decided to explain himself. 

Virgil sat first, glancing up curiously at Roman who seemed hesitant. “What’s up, Dreamy?”

Roman scratched the back of his head. “Could I…” he cleared his throat to speak louder, “If you’re okay with it, can I lay my head in your lap while we talk? If not it’s fine, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Virgil closed his eyes, guilt tearing into his heart. Before he messed up, Roman had no problem plopping himself on him or any of the other guys. 

He looked up and patted his hands against his lap, “Of course, you didn’t even need to ask.”

Roman smiled softly and curled up on the couch next to the taller boy. He laid his head on the soft lap. Virgil smiled at the appearance. The sight of Roman in a Beauty and the Beast onesie was adorable, and not in the overly sickening way. Out of habit, he ran his head through Roman’s curly blonde hair. He looked so fragile at that moment. Virgil was heartbroken a bit that he was a contributor. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman whispered, “I don’t recommend listening to your voice messages.” 

Virgil laughed, “I listened to the first one right before I got into the car.”

Roman made some high pitched noises in embarrassment, causing Virgil to smirk while he twirled with the soft bits of hair in his fingers. “It’s okay, I understand. We don’t have to talk about it right now. Plus I should be the one apologizing, I was the one who ruined the night by being late.” 

He poked Roman on the nose to pause the protests that were about to come out. “No, really, it is my fault. I should have let you know I was visiting my grandma and would probably be late.” 

Roman just rolled over to look up at Virgil. “So why didn’t you answer?” 

Virgil blushed, “I just didn’t think about it, then I was on the road.”

He looked at the boy in his lap. There were hazel eyes buried under fresh tears. Virgil looked into them, not realizing before the amount of care Roman put into not just the night; but everything. Roman was always helping Patton take care of everyone. Roman was the one who hosted every event. He made sure to keep conversation flowing. He was great at creating party games. Roman was a bundle of goodness, and Virgil took that happiness of his for granted. 

Roman knew creative nicknames for him. He made sure he kept his playful teasing to a minimum because he knew how sensitive Virgil was. Virgil felt his own eyes well up in shame. 

“Hey Roman?” He whispered. 

“What?” Roman whispered back. 

“Did you-” Virgil looked up, his face was too hot. “Did you mean it?” 

Roman sat up so he could look at Virgil better. “Yeah,” he drew out the word, “I didn’t know it until I said it.” 

Virgil just nodded, looking away. “That’s good. I’m glad.” 

They sat in awkward silence. Virgil twiddled with his thumbs. While Roman kept nervously scratching the back of his neck. Virgil snuck glances at the boy next to him, catching eyes a couple times. 

“Look,” he finally decided to speak, “I’m not-I’m not really good at, um, feelings. But if we’re talking about it- and thinking, um, shit this is hard.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess, uh, the best way I can sum up is, um, well I guess I care about- I love,” he shyly looked at Roman through his black bangs, “I love you, also.”

Roman smiled in shock. “Wow.” 

They just stared at each other, both smiling small smiles of hesitation. “Virgil,” Roman started, “Can I kiss you?” 

Virgil blushed, shrinking in on himself. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for his first kiss, especially with his best friend. He looked at Roman, those eyes, and thought about maybe trying it once. 

“Sure,” he replied. His voice was more shakier than intended. 

Roman also seemed nervous, so that helped a bit. They both shifted closer to each other, and pressed their lips together slowly. 

It was a slow kiss, nothing too overwhelming. The feelings in between them were soft. Unexpected love wasn’t meant to be too deep, and the sensitivity was still high. They both seemed to agree on keeping it soft. Soothing. They kept it slow, and eventually they parted as slowly as they came together. They shared a smile, both blushing. 

“It’s late, should we just call it a night?” Virgil asked. 

Roman shrugged. “Are you going to spend the night like usual?” 

“Yeah, I think I need to rest before I think about driving more.” 

Roman held his arms open. “Then I propose we cuddle together on the floor and pretend we watched the movie like always!”   
  


Virgil laughed, “Alright, man, whatever you say.” 

Virgil changed into the onesie, and it was a bit small but not too uncomfortable. They settled in together on the floor with the blankets and pillows, and when Roman finally drifted off, Virgil put his earbuds in. He went to his voicemail, and listened to the first one over and over until his eyes got too heavy. He kept feeling a form of nervous joy at hearing Roman saying “Love you.” 

When he was done, he smiled at his friend’s sleeping face. “Love you, too.”


End file.
